Random
by Kumorastar
Summary: Just random egoist smut Nowaki/Hiroki


"Damnit, damnit all to hell". Kamijou Hiroki sat on the couch with his arms crossed and a glare on his face that would terrorify his college student more than usual.

The reason for his present anger would be his younger lover, one Kusama Nowaki. Hiroki felt his eye twitch and his frown deepened at the mere thought of the man. Growling, he grabbed whatever object that was closest, which was a small couch pillow, and forcefully flung it across the room, only for it to smack the wall and nearly land on the resting kitten they had been keeping for almost two weeks now, scaring the snoozing kitty awake and making it run for cover.

Hiroki huffed as he watched the cat run out from behind the entertainment center and do a ninja jump into the kitchen for safety. He didn't even really like the fur ball but Nowaki had somehow cajoled him into keeping it, instead of his own suggestion of throwing it back outside where it had come from.

But no, he wasn't upset about the cat _at the moment, _but what did enrage him was that Nowaki had gone and done one of the many things that completely and thoroughly pissed Hiroki off the most.

Kusama Nowaki had gotten taller again.

Or so it seemed. He appeared the same 186cm when compared to the other people they knew but to Hiroki he was at least 2 inches taller than before, and he was damn sure he hadn't started shrinking! It was that thought the really pissed Hiroki off the most was that he was getting old already. He had always known that there was a noticeable height difference between the two of them and he was fine with it but about a week ago that damn bastard Miyagi had made some stupid comment about it and really brought it to his attention.

His eyes narrowed and he looked around him for something to death-glare. His umanimated victim turned up to be a dirty shirt lying draped over the side of the coffee table in front of him. It was just a plain white shirt but something about it was not helping his temper. Ahhh, that's what is was. It was Nowaki's.

How dare that brat be taller than him! Even now, as he sat doing nothing while waiting for Nowaki to get back from the hospital, which would be any second now, Hiroki was fuming over something he would consider to be stupid once he returned to his right state of mind. He heard the door open and automatic got up to go greet his lover.

"I'm home"

"Welcome back" he returned, momentarily forgetting everything that had gone through his head not even a minute ago but unfortunately, _momentarily._ The instant he looked up to see Nowaki giving him a loving smile it all flooded back in.

Nowaki looked curiously at his beloved Hiro-san, who seemed to be glaring a hole at something on top of his head. He reached up and patted down his hair but didn't feel anything different, "Hiro-san, is there something on the wall?" Nowaki asked turning to look at the entrance way behind him.

Hiroki muttered something intangible and walked toward the kitchen. Even though Hiro-san still had an 'I want to kill something or preferable someone' look, Nowaki couldn't help but notice that the adorable, almost-pouting face made him look very cute.

He followed the brunette into the kitchen after taking off his shoes and putting up his jacket. The cat was on the counter pawing at the small bag of cat food so Hiroki swatted his hand at it, gently pushing it into the floor. For a second it either gave him a 'Please give me food. I'm small, fluffy, and I have huge eyes' look, or an 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep tonight' look. Both looks seemed disturbingly similar.

Once she noticed Nowaki she began walking gracefully towards him, purring loudly. In the short time she had been here Nowaki was by far her favorite of the two men. He smiled as he picked her up and she started nuzzling his face, "Has Panda been using the litter box?"

"Yeah, she was fine today" Hiroki grumbled. He didn't exactly like the name given to the cat. Just because it was a mixture of white and black didn't mean it actually looked like a panda. If you asked him she looked like more like an over-sized, walking oreo cookie than a bear.

"Hmm..." Nowaki kissed Panda on the head then sat her back down on the floor. As soon as she was released Panda hopped back up on the counter and headed towards the pet food. The medical student watched Hiroki read over some of their mail from a few days ago. He was slightly turned so that his back was facing Nowaki. Slowly, keeping as quiet as possible, Nowaki slid up behind him. Seeing that his presence still wasn't noticed, he smiled then jerked his lover back to be enveloped in a hug.

Usually Hiroki's first response to a surprise attack would be to create distance then destroy, but unfortunately the other knew his strategy so used a tight grip, also, there were no books in arms length to destroy with, or even bruise with. "Idiot! Let go of me!!" he struggled and after a few cheap shots (a.k.a. pinching) Hiroki managed to break free.

Nowaki pouted and rubbed his hand. At least Hiroki didn't try to bite to freedom like last time. In the second he looked away he wasn't prepared for retaliation, "Bastard!!" The first few hits dazed him but he soon raised an arm to protect against the pieces of junk-mail repeatedly whacking him in the head.

"Ah! Hiro-san stop! I think I felt a paper c-"

"I hope you did!"

Even as he defended himself Nowaki could see a lovely shade of pink staining Hiroki's cheeks. He was sure a good amount of it was flushing from mild anger but he knew a small bit was also from embarrassment.

Hiroki huffed when he had finished attacking his boyfriend with papers. He hadn't noticed at first but appearently something had gotten on the mail as it had layed on the counter for days, because he could see crumbs of something sticking in the front of Nowaki's hair.

Nowaki reached up to pat his hair back down. It was just paper so it didn't really hurt at all, it was luck that there were no books in the room at the time. He frowned when he felt something grainy on his scalp. "Ah" somehow cat food had managed to get up onto the counter and onto other things.

"Here" Hiroki mumbled and stretched an arm up to brush the crumbs out, and he would have too but, unfortunately, noticing the angle of his arm and how far up his hand was brought back memories of what exactly he had been fuming about the entire day. Nowaki watched thoughtfully as his lover's face went from blushing to annoyance to anger, and was quickly escalating onward. Something in his gut told him to quickly take a few steps back out of arm range. He didn't even have a chance to lift a foot before the hand that was reaching for his head was brought down quite forcefully on its predetermined location.

"You piss me off damnit!"


End file.
